ginga_densetsu_merpupfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
Here's the List of Episodes from every Season for Ginga: Densetsu Merpup Season One * The New Beginning Under the Sea Part 1 * The New Beginning Under the Sea Part 2 * Isaac's Special Toy * The Honor of the Ohu Merdogs * Merpup Slumber Party * Rowser meets Sheila the Mer-Kangaroo * The Royal Merdog Concert * The Coelacanth * When You Wish Upon A Starfish * In Search for Skye Part 1 * In Search for Skye Part 2 * Power of the Merpups * The Gala at Puplantis * Welcome to Aquasauria * Something's Fishy Going on at the Kelp Forest * Sidekicks * The Coming of the Vulture Cecaelia Part 1 * The Coming of the Vulture Cecaelia Part 2 Season Two * Marshall and Skye saves Rowser * My Fair Skye * Mer-Dalmatian Plantation * Big Bubbles for Nothing * Pressure in the Deep Blue * The Great Merdog Games * The Code of The Wiccan of The Sea * The Country Merdog Round Up * Poor Unfortunate Soul Part 1 * Poor Unfortunate Soul Part 2 * The Night of the Mer-Werewolf * Seaweed Trouble * The Nightshift at Puplantis * The Perfect Merdog * Shocking Hazards * Chicken of the Sea Salad * Finding Isaac Part 1 * Finding Isaac Part 2 * Merpups Save Seaquestria Part 1 * Merpups Save Seaquestria Part 2 Season Three * Rowser and Jamison Saves Dolly * Say Anchovies * The Fetch * Can you Keep a Secret * Party at The Merpup Palace * Annabelle and Isaac's Field Trip * Shark Baited * Hooky * Welcome to Lunarcropolis * Pranks A Lot * The Art of Merpup Dreams * Puplantis, We got a Problem * Halloween at Puplantis * The Big Day for Rowser * Sasha's Big Performance * The Lone Merdog * Christmas At Puplantis Part 1 * Christmas At Puplantis Part 2 * Merpups Save Sasha * The Merdog Crusaders * Ohu Merdog Contest * Lost in the Sunken Labyrinth Part 1 * Lost in the Sunken Labyrinth Part 2 Season Four * The Biggest Shark Ever * Merdog Wizardry * The Jellyfish Jam * The Search for the Easter Mer-Bunny * Encounter of Simone Part 1 * Encounter of Simone Part 2 * Savages * Camping Under the Sea * The Royal Mer-Lion Guard * The Krabby Catastrophe * The Merdog Casino * A Merdog's Life for Me * Merwolf Encounter * The Eye of the Beholder * The Mer-Whippet Academy * Mer-Dragons * The Case of the Creepy Sunken Ship * The Snail and the Merpup * Krabby Supreme on the Menu * The Honor of the Vulture Cecaelias * Jamison's Dilemma Part 1 * Jamison's Dilemma Part 2 Season Five * Lights Out * Festival at Seaquestria * Merpuppy Daycare * Shell Boarding * Boom Night * A Merpup's Best friend * Merpups and Mer-Ponies Save Aid and Junior * The Seaquestrian Strife * The Mer-Doggone Truth * Heritage of the Merwolf * Everybody Wants to Be a Mercat * Shipwrecked from above * Mer-Ponies Save the Dolphins * He Barks, She Barks * The Life for Isaac * The Mer-Animal Splash-A-Lympics Part 1 * The Mer-Animal Splash-A-Lympics Part 2 * Firefox and the Emerald Giant * 20,000 Lessons to Learn Under the Sea * Marshall and the Fire Urchins * Leaky Goo Problems * The Coming of Age for Puplantis * Merpup Team on Zombie Island Part 1 * Merpup Team on Zombie Island Part 2 Season Six * Mighty Merpups Part 1 * Mighty Merpups Part 2 * Mighty Merpups Part 3 * Isaac’s New Pet * The Gauntlet of the Tides * Splash to the Future * Coral Carnie Land * The Sea Witchcraft * Tour at the Ambyss * Shell Shock * Living in the Merfox Burrow * Truth of Consequences * The Sea Turtle on Deck * Of Sponges and Pineapples * Lost and Found * The Deal for an Eel * The Forgotten Giving * Jamison Come Home * Halloween is Vulture Night * Mer-Pup Babysitter Season Seven * The Hidden Idol * The Haunted Sunken Ship * Party at the Merdog Lagoon * Surf's Up at the Surface * Good Morning Groupers * Merdog Rivals * Merpups Save Breakfast * The Green Creature in Merdog Lagoon * Crustacean Calypso * The Emotional Influence * The Cuddly Clubhouse * Employee of the Month * Boom Night * Release the KRAKEN!!! * Something Wrong with the Food Chain * Origami Fun with the Merpups * Top Merdog * The Lost Crystals * The Twinkle of Time Part 1 * The Twinkle of Time Part 2 Season Eight * The Shell Game * The Frozen Flounder * Merpups Save the Baby Octopus * Raiders of the Lost Pearls * The Pearl Pinball Game * Where's Marshall * Merdog Circus * Merpups Save Applejack * The Pillars of Trials * Belleron Strikes Back * The Big Freeze above the Waves * Merdog School Daily Schedule * Order of the Mer-Alicorns * Hall Monitor * Seashell Chariot Riders * Beauty and the Sea Beast * Rock Bottomed in the Depths * The Legend of the Merdog Crisis Season Nine * The Mer-Mice of Rodentica Part 1 * The Mer-Mice of Rodentica Part 2 * Vesper's Secret Plan * Worth Way of Manipulations * The Awakening of the Kaijus Part 1 * The Awakening of the Kaijus Part 2 * Merpups in Blue * The Invasion of the Cyborg Crabs * A Merdog's Basketball Game * The Big Day of the Mer-Ponies * Steampunk Fishes * Puplantean Academy * Sea Rovers to the Rescue * The Gift in Honor for Annabelle * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Mer-Reindeer * The Perfect Match in the Sea * Sugar candy for Merpups * The Trident in our Paws * Merpup Team and Mer-PAW Patrol Vs Hougen Part 1 * Merpup Team and Mer-PAW Patrol Vs Hougen Part 2 Season Ten * The Return of Red Part 1 * The Return of Red Part 2 * The Touch of Toxic * Merpup Melody * Moonlight Howlers * Isaac and Skye saves Dylan and Dolly * The Friday Nightmares of Shadow Freddy Part 1 * The Friday Nightmares of Shadow Freddy Part 2 * A New Seahorse * Mercats and Merdogs United! * The Seven Unfortunate Moments * Rocky's Recycling Day * Merpup Team and Mer-PAW Patrol Saves Annabelle * The Urchin Armageddon * Guardians of Puplantis Part 1 * Guardians of Puplantis Part 2 * Merpups Vs Red Part 1 * Merpups Vs Red Part 2 * The Harmony for Puplantis